Alpha team
by crusadeangel
Summary: There's a secret organization in the USA. There the elite. Trained from a young age but living in secret. They are the alpha team. sorry, I'm not that good at writing summaries


AN: I am a total beginner at this writing stuff so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from NCIS, CSI, The mentalist or Chuck.

The OC are mine and I keep them locked in a safe at the bank so they can't escape.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Somewhere in the state Virginia_**

A door opens and a tall man enters a white room. There's nothing in the room: No windows, no tables, no pictures, not even the door trough which he entered ,just 4 white walls. The tall man stands in the middle of the room. The man has brownish hair and green eyes. He doesn't seem afraid or surprised that door has disappeared on him and that he is now stuck in a room with no exit. He just stands there seemingly waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a voice of a woman speaks out of nowhere and says:

"Please state your name, rank and current assignment"

" Anthony "Tony" James DiNozzo, Second in command of Alpha squad currently on standby

" Welcome agent DiNozzo." A computer screen appears out of the left wall. "Please put your hand on the screen." The computer screen scans his hand. "Identity confirmed, elevator activated."

The room shakes a little and seems to descend. After 15 seconds the elevator stops and one of the walls slide open.

Tony steps out of the elevator and enters a huge room. In front of him is a big wall with enormous screen surrounded by more than two dozen little screens. The big screen is not being used right now so all you can see is a big Logo (A globe with the letters ITSA across it).

(ITSA= International Threat Solving Agency)

The room is full of other people working on desks. Some of them look up as they see him enter others just continue with what they were doing. "The director is waiting for you in the conference room." Says a tall woman with short blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Thanks Celia."

"You're welcome, agent DiNozzo."

Tony walked to the far right side of the room toward a stair that leads to a second level of the room. On the second level you'll find a conference room, the director's office, a doctor's office and a supercomputer. When Tony arrives on the second level, he looks around a bit and then he takes the first door on the right. On the door is a sign that says conference room. He enters the room and sees a table surrounded by 6 chairs, 5 of which are occupied. Tony sits down on the available chair when one of the people says:

" It's about damn time, Agent DiNozzo, You live the closest and you're still the last one to come in."

"You know me, I like to make an entrance, Director Klein." Director Klein is a small elderly man who's about 55 years old and is a genius strategist.

"Now that alpha team is complete, let's brief you on your mission."

5 little screens pop out of the table. The screen reads:

**Confidential file**

**File number: 000-4215876210-154ii**

Subject: Ivàn Ibrinescu

Age: 29

Appearance: Tall, Muscular, Dark blond hair, Brown eyes, abdominal scar (left) Tattoos: A bloody knife (left ankle), Fire dragon on his chest

Family: Russian mob

Task : Hit man, expert bomber and recruiter

Last seen: Dulles International _Airport (America)_

_Current whereabouts: unknown_

_We think he's starting a military oriented __terrorist team for the mob, who have ties to the middle east. _

_Yo__ur Mission._

your position in your placement job to find as much information as you can.

NSA, FBI, CBI, NCIS.

2. Second meeting on 25.05.2009. Discuss action plan

3. execute action plan

Mission team: **alpha team**

**Team Leader **

Name: John Michael Casey (major)

Stand-by assignment: NSA (Burbank protection intersect)

Specialty: weapons expert

**Second in command**

Name: Anthony "Tony" James DiNozzo

Stand-by assignment: NCIS (Washington first response team)

Specialty: Undercover

**Team member**

Name: Wayne Thomas Rigsby

Stand-by assignment: CBI

Specialty: Explosive expert

**Team member**

Name: Gregory "Greg" Hojem Sanders

Stand-by assignment: Csi Las Vegas

Specialty: Science expert

**Team member**

Name: Erica Linea Davidson

Stand-by assignment: FBI (Texas)

Specialty: Computer expert

(the team reads the rest of the file)

The alpha team of the ITSA are the best of the best. They have been training from when they were kids. All the governments around have a test that kids have to take before they go to middle school. When a child gets great results. The government will send the parents a letter that their child has been excepted to a prestigious private school that only excepts on invitation.

Naturally most parents agreed and the children were put through rigorous training programs for 6 years where they learned the normal stuff like English, Biology, Spanish but also spy techniques, martial arts and weapons training.

To keep up with appearances the school held play's and science fairs. So that it looked like a normal school.

That's the place where alpha team was first formed. They were the top of their class and they get the hardest assignments.

"Well, you know what to do, agents, I'll see you back here on the 25.05.2009 at 0800 SHARP." Says the director. "That means you too Agent DiNozzo."

And the director leaves the room.

"Why were you late Tony?" says Erica (Erica is a tall slim brunette , with long brown hair and dark brown eyes.)

"My boss wouldn't let me go till I finished off my paperwork."

"And did you finish it?" asked Greg

"No, I sneaked out when he when to autopsy."

"Haha, Typical DiNozzo, he sees paperwork and he flees." Says Wayne

" Please let's not talk about paperwork." Says tony a little bit frustrated. "Don't you guys have a plane to catch or something."

"He's right you know our plane leaves in an hour, we should go to the airport." Casey says speaking for the first time. " See you in 3 days DiNozzo and be on time or I'll smack you from here to Tajikistan, do you hear me."

"Loud and clear, John, Loud and clear."

" Bye Tony"

"Bye Erica, John, Greg and Wayne."

While John, Erica, Greg and Wayne left the building to catch their plain, Tony went back to NCIS headquarters to face the wrath of Gibbs.

_**NCIS Headquarters**_

When tony arrived at his desk he saw that Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"Your late Tony" says Ziva.

"Where's Gibbs?" He asks Ziva.

" Right here DiNozzo." Gibbs says from behind him. *SMACK*

"What was that for?"

" For leaving without telling anyone where you were going and not finishing your paperwork."

"I'll do it now."

" To late I asked McGee to finish it."

"Oh Thanks. McWriter you shouldn't have."

"It's not like I had a choice ,Tony. McGee said.

" Why not, you just leave it there till I come back."

"The director wanted it finished half an hour ago"

"Come on McGoo lighten up a little."

"No Tony take your job a bit more serious." Says Ziva

Gibbs phone rings

"Gibbs. We are on our way."

Gibbs ends the call and addresses his team

"Dead sailor in a warehouse in Norfolk."

Gibbs and his team make their way to the elevator and head out to the crime scene.


End file.
